Mad Rabbid (Heroic Rabbids)
Mad Rabbid is the main antagonist from the twenty-fourth episode from the Season 3 of Rabbids Invasion Heroic Rabbids. He is a rabbid who has become completely mad after one of his dangerous experiments, he Red Beard's archenemy and his only goal is to poison the Junkyard with his cans of Pepper Juice. Biography When Mad Rabbid concocts an experiment to become the smartest of Rabbids, he drinks the can and he gets almost crazy, he drinks the can a second time, but the drink from the can makes Mad Rabbid go crazy and he's turned into a power-hungry psychopath, he modifies the painting so that he becomes a pitiless supervillain and he began to poison the Junkyard. When three Rabbids (A rabbids with blonde hair, a normal Rabbid and a Rabbids with his puppets) leave the bar and arrives to the wreck of the bus, he meets terribly Mad Rabbit under the guise of a supervillain, he delivers his cannetes For three rabbits to drink the cans, once the three cans drunk by the three Rabbids go crazy (before the second Rabbid where he puts his false jaw), Mad Rabbids began to poison the Junkyard. While a Rabbid with a red helmet quietly carries a cargo of Pepper Juice cans, a puppet salutes the Rabbid with a red helmet and the Rabbid with a red helmet greets him, but the Forca puppet looks behind the Rabbid with a helmet red and he notices that there is Mad Rabbid and his gang, Mad Rabbid used his extinguisher to blind the Rabbid with a red helmet, Mad rabbids and his gang steals the cargo of cans Pepper Juice, he ordered cannetes Rabbids and using his fire extinguisher in the direction of Hibernatus television, Hibernatus vows to take revenge on Mad Rabbid. In the bar, the female Rabbid delivers three cans to the three Rabbids, but Mini Rabbid can not seem to take the can, but two Rabbids go crazy and he starts abusing Mini Rabbids by taking him out of the bar while he Mini Rabbid was captured by Mad Rabbid and his gang, Mad Rabbid asked Mini Rabbid to drink the poisoned can, Mini Rabbid refuses, but Mad Rabbid psycho-dynamically forces him to drink the can, but Hibernatus (known as Red Beard), started putting Mad Rabbid and his band out of harm's way and slapping them with a leek kick from his legendary sucker, Mad Rabbid is neutralized by Red Beard, but Red Beard is being hit by a wounding Rabbid, Mad Rabbid discovers that Red Beard is actually Hibernatus, Mad Rabbid kidnaps Hiberatus in his lair, to make him poisoned while he is the smartest Rabbids. While the Rabbids go crazy, Mini Rabbid tries to infiltrate the wreckage of the bus, Mini Rabbids imitates the madman and the two Rabbids pass Mini Rabbid, Mini Rabbids found his friend imprisoned by Mad Rabbid, Mad Rabbid tries to make Hibernatus his servant, but Mini Rabbid takes a picture of him and slaps him in a blow of cactus pot with his sucker, Mad Rabbid is neutralized, while Hibernatus prepares to turn this psychotic poison into an antidote to calm the madness of Rabbids, but Mad Rabbid poisons Mini Rabbid to avenge himself, Hibernatus, furious when he see Mad Rabbid turned Mini Rabbid crazy, he uses his antidote to heal Mini Rabbid of his madness, Hibernatus pre-empts his revenge against Mad Rabbid and makes Mini Rabbid his partner. During the battle for the Junkyard's fate, the jawed rabbid falls, Hibernatus knocks out the Rabbid's puppet and fights them, Female Rabbid juggles cactus, but she accidentally eats a cactus against Mad Rabbid, Mad Rabbid bad Hibernatus with a fish and they head to the top of the Junkyard, Hibernatus chooses from his sucker a chainsaw, but he accidentally uses the chainsaw in direction of Mad Rabbid leaving tomato fish. Disarmed with his fish, Mad Rabbid escapes from the summit by flying with a kite, but he intervened a cannon launch left by the Rabbid Femalle taken by Mini Rabbid, after this battle, Mad Rabbid drinks the antidote of Hibernatus and Mad Rabbid became normal. At an unknown moment, it is likely Hibernatus has used the antidote to Rabbid poisoned by Mad Rabbid to heal and make them normal. In the morning, Mad Rabbid prepares a poison to turn the rabbids into felines before taking revenge against Hibernatus, but Hibernatus and Mini Rabbid prepares to take Mad Rabbid's lair and prevent Mad Rabbid to turn Rabbids into felines. Gallery gabrielle-cheneau-mx-rabbit-01.jpg|Mad Rabbid's evil laugh, preparing to poison the Junkyard. 1344813e246e75908ae7dea513a097e7.jpg|Mad Rabbid with his gang asked to drink the can to Mini Rabbid. Rabbids-invasion-s03e15-720p-hdtv-x264-w4f-large.jpg|Mad Rabbid face Red Beard. gabrielle-cheneau-mx-rabbit-03.jpg|Mad Rabbid thinks Red Beard was nothing but Lapinibernatus. gabrielle-cheneau-mx-rabbit-04.jpg|Mad Rabbid attempt to poison Lapinibernatus. Trivia * In this episode, Mad Rabbid is a parody of the Joker. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Polluters Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Parody/Homage Category:Brainwashers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Alter-Ego